Forgetting a Memory
by Wild Reptile
Summary: After Tenaya 7 and Ziggy start to get closer, forgotten memories resurface that will change everything. What will happen with this new knowledge? How will this affect the other Rangers and the city of Corinth as well? ZiggyXTenaya (Warning: First couple of chapters are wonky because of me writing them on my phone.)
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone. This is a revision of Power Rangers RPM that mainly focuses on the romantic relationship of Ziggy and Tenaya 7. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter** **One. A Dream Of A Mystery**

* * *

I was back in my old room of the orphanage, many sets of bunk beds with children filling all of them. I checked to see if anybody was still awake, before I got out of my bed and quietly tiptoe to the door praying that nobody would wake up. I successfully exited the crowded bedroom and mentally high fived myself as I headed downstairs into the kitchen.

I grabbed one of the spare flashlights that Sister Anne kept around the building I case of a blackout. I then headed for the main corridor and plopped down on the hardwood floor and started telling a story with shadow puppets. I liked to practice every night since Sister Anne showed me how to do it. I have since become a master at the art.I began to tell a tale that my parents used to tell me before I went to sleep. It was about a weak, young man who became a hero.

I was in the middle of the of the final battle when I heard small footsteps heading in my direction. I hurriedly turned of the flashlight and hid behind a large plant. I didn't know who it was but I just hoped that they would go back to sleep.

"Hello." A hushed voice echoes through the almost empty hallway. It was a voice that I didn't recognize . I peek my head out to see a little girl about the same age as me slowly walking closer she had long dark hair and light skin. "I can hear you breathing." She whispered. I stepped out from behind my plant and walked towards her. "What are you doing out hear?" She asked curiously.

"I could ask you the same question." I said trying to changed the conversation.

"Hey, you're the one on trial here." She smirked and stepped towards me. As she got closer I noticed her eyes. They were grey and staring past me, I stared at them for a few seconds before I had to ask her about them.

"Um, your eyes there..." I said trying to properly word the question.

"I'm blind by the way." She said interrupting my question. I instantly felt embarressed for asking her. "It's okay, I'm used to it." She told me comfortably somehow noticing my embarrassment. "What were you doing out here?." She asked me.

"I was telling a story using the art of shadow puppets." I told her.

"What are shadow puppets?" She asked me with a fascinating look on her face. I then realized that she could've never seen shadow puppets.

"It's uh...a form of story story telling that involves using the shadows of your hands to make figures," I explained "but I guess you can see them."

"Well...can you still tell me the story?" She asked softly.

I smiled "Sure, c'mon." I said as I lead her back to where I was sitting and sat down. "Once apon a time, there was a young man named Ziggarius." As I told I looked at her and saw that she was mesmerized by the tale. We've must've been there for hours because by the time I was about done the sun had risen. "And as Ziggarius defeated the currupted king all the prisoners were freed, and they made Ziggarius the new king of the kingdom of Parthysis." I said wrapping up the epic story.

"That was amazing!" She cheered. "You are a great storyteller!"

"Thanks," I laughed "We should probably get back to bed." I said as I lead back to the girls room. "Well goodnight, I mean good morning." I told her she open the door.

"Bye." She giggled as she closed the door.

I woke up back in my from at the garage. I wondered if that dream was just a dream. As I was still trying to figure it out I heard a knock at my door.

"Ziggy," Dillon yelled through the door "Doc K wants us in the lab."

"Ok!" I yelled through the door. I hurriedly got dressed and ran downstairs to the lab. "What's up Doc." I asked jokingly as I entered the lab.

Dr.K stood before us with a worried look on her face. "Rangers, we have a problem."

Sorry for the cliffhanger, I had to end it somewhere. Reviews are welcome. Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry again for the cliffhanger in the last chapter, but that's in the past now. Here is the next chapter in this story. PS: I do not own power rangers or any of their products.

 **Chapter** **Two** : **Familiar** **Faces**

"Rangers, we have a problem." Dr.K announced

"What's the problem?" Flynn asked

"There is an Attack Bot in the park." Dr.K explained

"So, that happens everyday." Dillon interrupted

"Yes,but one of them is heading to the city electric plant and the other one is..." Dr.K started

"Heading to the orphanage!" I exclaimed. "But why would it be going there?"

"I have no idea Ranger Series Green, but the team must split up. Scott, it's your choice for who goes where." She told us

"Ok Summer, Dillon, and I will go to the electric plant while Ziggy and Flynn go to the orphanage." Scott ordered. Summer, Scott, and Dillon head to their rides while Flynn and I get in his jeep.

15 minutes later...

As we arrive on the scene we began to see the Attack Bot.

"There is it and it's a...giant washing machine?" Flynn asked confused

"Yes it is," We turn around to see the owner of the voice, Tenaya 7 "And it will be your demise." She threatened as the washing machine charged as us. It started laying punches on me, I blocked most of them until it flipped me over. I saw Flynn trying to fight it of after I landed on the ground, but before I could get up I saw Tenaya standing over me. "You know Ranger Green, you are fun to see on the ground."

"Don't get used to it." I said before getting back up on my feet. "Why are you even here?" I annoyingly asked

"That is simple Ranger Green.." She started saying before grabbing both of my arms "to capture you!" All I could here was Flynn shouting before the world went black.

* * *

I woke up in a dark, empty room by what I could tell was the next day. "Hello...anyone there?" I asked hopefully. Bright lights flash on almost blinding me, I now could see the room I was trapped in. The whole room was made of metal even the door.

"Awake yet, Ranger Green?" Tenaya's voice echoed. I could see her face through the hole in the door.

"Oh yeah, I had a wonderful dream where I got out of this cell and tore your robot face apart." I said angrily

"Wow the clown has a temper, but you won't be able to do that without your morpher." I felt my belt where I keep my morpher to find nothing. I looked up to see her smile maniacally."So, what are you going to do with me?"

"Now, if I told you it would ruin the fun."

"Oh, believe me, I'm having a blast."

"Your jokes won't get you far Ranger Green"

"You sound like my math teacher."

"Well, here's your precious food human." She slid a small box through a slot in the door. I looked at the box supiciously. "Open it!" She yelled. I open it to find a green thermus and a box of crackers.

"How do I know if you poisoned these?"

"If I was going to kill you I'd do it myself." She said blatantly. I shrugged and started eating.

"Hey before you go can you give me a flashlight?"

"Why would you need something as simple as a flashlight?"

"Shadow puppets." I said with flare

"What in the world are shadow puppets?"

"It's a form of storytelling."

"Show me."

"Why?"

"Because you're my prisoner, now SHOW ME!" She hollered as she threw me a flashlight, then switched off the lights.

"Pushy." I mumbled and turned on the flashlight. "I will tell you the story of Zigarius." I began as I made the shadow figures. As I was telling the story I looked over at her, and saw something that I thought I would ever see...a smile. It wasn't the usual I'm-totally-evil smile, but it was something entirely different. It was a smile and it was beautiful.

* * *

Thank you for reading, reviews and criticism is welcome,and I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

mWelcome to chapter 3 in Forgetting a Memory. Obviously I don't own Power Rangers RPM.

* * *

 _In the Garage..._

"What do you mean Ziggy is gone?" Dillon said

"I mean Tenaya nabbed him when I was fighting the washing machine," Flynn explained. "I think the attack bot was a distraction."

"But what would she want with Ziggy?" Summer questioned

"I don't know, but we're not gonna wait to find out. Dr.K what's the stats in Ziggy's morpher?" Scott asked.

"Ranger Green's morpher is offline." Dr.K responded

"What are we going to do?" Dillon asked

"We could wait until they attack again." Summer suggested

"No, who knows when that will happen. How about we lure her out." Flynn proposed

"How are we going to do that?" Scott asked

"One of us will go out into the wastelands without our morpher." Flynn said

"Ranger Blue you know that's suicide." Dr.k reminded Flynn

"That's why the rest of us will be in hiding in the background, then if it gets to dangerous we jump out and ambush them. Flynn said enthusiastically.

"That's not a bad idea Flynn." Scott said

"Okay, here's what we are going to do."

* * *

I was at the end of the story trying to make a good ending. "And Ziggarius slated the Evil Tryant and had claimed the throne of Parthys. And he later married his child friend and she became Queen Tenayis." I said as I ended the hero's tale

"That was interesting," She said with a look full of wonder. "But why did you put me in the story?"

"I thought that the story needed some romance in it,and luckily I had a beautiful woman standing right in front of me." I said with a smile. I looked up at her to see her blush, but it slowly turned into a scowl.

"Stop trying to manipulate me!"

"Manipulate you, I'm just being nice to you!"

"Well, I don't need you to be nice to me!"

"Maybe if someone was nice to you wouldn't be so evil."

"I was programmed to be evil, not nice."

"No, I think you were told you were evil and had no choice. I believe there is good in everyone, maybe even you." She looked even angrier (if it was possible).

"Get ready to be disappointed." She said with rage as she walk away.

I had to get out of here, but how? I looked around the room once more to find no escape point. Even is I did get out of here I would surely be killed without my morpher, either by grinders or by Dr.K. I went to the door to see if there was a weak spot, my eyes searched for at least a lock to pick. As I was about to give up I saw a switch about three feet away from the door. "There it is." I picked up the flashlight that was on the other side of the room, and aimed it at the switch. "I hope this works." I mumbled to my self as I was preparing to throw it. As I chucked it the world went in slow motion, it slammed into the wall causing it to switch. "Yes!" I quietly cheered as the door flew open. I silently crept down the hallway, trying to stay in the shadows. I turned around the corner and kept going. I soon heard footsteps in my direction and jumped behind a crate.

"So, how is our prisoner doing?" I heard a strange voice ask

"He's fine," I heard Tenaya snap "what do we plan to do with him master."

"That is none of your concern Tenaya 7." A deep voice echoed through the room

"I'm the one who kidnapped him!" She argued

"Silence!" It yelled as an alarm went off "The Black Ranger is approaching the base." What! Why is Dillon here?

"Tenaya!" I heard Dillion's voice call out "Come out here and fight!"

"Well, the Rangers must be stupider than we thought." Tenaya laughed

"Tenaya, get out there and destroy the Black Ranger." The voice ordered

"With pleasure, Master Venjix." Tenaya said after walking out of the control room. I have to go save Dillon. I quietly followed her to what looked like the vehicle bay. She walked over to a teleport pad and some Grinders joined her. She pressed some buttons on the control panel in front of her.

"Ready for transport." She said to the bots behind her. Before she pressed the button I jumped on the pad, and I disappeared with her.

* * *

And that's it, thank you for reading. More chapter soon. Reviews are encouraged. Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the very long absence of stories for the small amount of those who cared enough to give my story a chance. I will try to update regularly from now on. And sorry for some of the grammar errors in the previous chapters, I will try to do my best!

* * *

Tenaya and her hoard of Grinders arrived at Dillon's location with Ziggy hitching a ride with them. As soon as they appeared he hid behind some nearby rocks. Tenaya walked toward Dillon.

"Aw, the Big Bad Black Ranger has come to save his friend." She sneered

"You better tell me where Ziggy is." He ordered

"That is none of your conern, but I am surprised that you came all the way out here for you goofy sidekick. I knew you weren't the strategic type but, this is just plain foolish."

"I can still take you."

"Grinders, seize him!" She yelled as the drones ran past her.

"Now!" Dillon yelled as the other rangers jumped out from there hiding places and started attacking. Tenaya panicked, she couldn't contact Venjix or any other of the robots. She watched as they quickly ripped through her army, and before she knew it they were all gone leaving the angry rangers before her.

"Now," Dillon said as he stepped forward. " You are going to tell us where Ziggy is or I will tear you apart!" He said a little too harsh for Ziggy's liking

"No! I will not betray Venjix!" She yelled

"So be it." He said as he grabbed her collar. Ziggy leaped out of his hiding spot and ran to them as Dillion was readying his punch.

"Dillon! Stop!" He yelled at he tackled Dillon to the ground.

"Ziggy, what the hell!" He yelled as he pushed Ziggy off of him

"I escaped when they teleported here, but don't hurt her!"

"Why shouldn't I, she isan evil robot who tries to kill us every day. Why do you care what happens to her." Dillon questioned angrily

"Because," he started as he looked at her. She actually looked scared, like he was the only thing that was between her and certain death. He noticed something about her that was strangely familiar, then it hid him like a punch to the face. "She's...She's my friend" he said as a smile slowly formed on his face.

* * *

Sorry for the shirt chapter but I promise that the next one will be a lot longer. Anyway recess and criticism is welcome. Peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm trying to update regularly (even writing in my classes) so please don,t get mad when I don't update in a while. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"Fine then," Dillon said "but now what do we do with her?"

"We could just leave her here, she can find her own way back" Flynn suggested

"And miss a chance to get valuable info about Venjix." Scott argued

"We should bring Tenaya back with us, then Dr.K can decide what to decide with her." Summer stated

"I don't think that's a good idea, I just got out of a cell and now we're putting her in one?" Ziggy questioned

"No I think Summer's right." Scott decided as he pulled out handcuffs that his father had given him for his birthday, and he slipped them on her. "Let's get moving before anything reinforcements show up." he ordered

Scott, Summer, Flynn drove off in their own vehicles while Dillon, Ziggy, and now cuffed Tenaya piled into Dillon's car.

"You want to start talking now or when we get there?" Dillon asked looking at her through the mirror. She gave him a stare so intense it made Ziggy shudder, but to Dillon it was nothing. "Fine then I guess, but wait 'til Dr.K gets her hands on you."

"Like I'm afraid of the tiny doctor." She laughed

"You will once she finds out we captured a henchmen to Venjix."

"I am a henchman to no one."

"Sure you are, wouldn't he be working for you? Besides, you let Ziggy escape." Ziggy rolled his eyes at him. Even the closest thing to a friend he had didn't think he could do anything.

"You would've taken hours, you're not as clever as your friend." She said plainly while looking out the window.

"At least someone thinks I'm capable." Ziggy thought as they entered the dome city of Corinth. They drove into the garage to find Dr.K and the rest of the rangers already waiting for them.

* * *

New chapter will be up soon. Reviews and suggestions are welcome and appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the reviews and support. Keep it up!

* * *

"I alerted the Colonel about our capture and he said she'll go to a maximum security prison where we can question her, but he is busy with government issues so we'll hold her here in the meantime" Dr.K explained

"But where can we put her, it's not like we have a prison in the basement." Ziggy questioned

"Actually..." K said then pressed a button on her keyboard. A block of metal rose from the floor and opened like an elevator, inside was a bed, a desk, and a small bathroom.

"When did you put this in?" Summer asked while still amazed

"I built and installed this shortly after I built the lab. It was encase Venjix ever took over I would be safe." K answered earning concerning, even angry, looks from the group.

"You only built one for yourself, not for others." Dillon questioned "You had the ability to build more and you only built one?!"

"Yes Ranger Black seeing that I'm the only mind left capable of destroying Venjix." She turned to face Tenaya "You will stay in hear, but there are security cameras that will be monitored at all times."

"Thank you for your hospitality." She responded blandly. She stepped in her new room and sat on the bed. K hit the button and the cell returned back into the ground.

"Okay Rangers, who wants first shift on surveillance duty?" K asked her team

"I'll do it." Ziggy said stepping forward

"Are you sure Zig, I'd figured seeing her is the last thing you'd want to do." Flynn said

"I'm fine, you guys go and get some sleep." Ziggy said as the group started to head out

"Don't tough anything Ranger Green, or the next time you teleport you'll be in a volcano." K warned him and left with the door closing behind her.

"So I guess I'm your prisoner now?" Her stern but soothing voice came through the lab walked over to the wall of computer monitors to see her still sitting on the bed.

"So it seems...I command to bow down to me." he said in the deepest he could muster "Or I'll make you go the mall with Summer!" He sworn he saw a smile, and not the she had when she was about to kill someone.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You're sorta funny when you're not being an idiot."

"I thought you said I was clever."

"You are when you need to be, I can tell you have a massive amount of untapped potential. If you actually concentrate and stop trying to cheer everyone up you could be be stronger than the Black Ranger."

"If I didn't do what I do The whole team would get swallowed by a tsunami of depression."

"That's not depression, it's reality. Take a look around, you are surrounded by a desert ruled by killer attack bots." Ziggy took a deep breath before continuing.

"I know, I know that any moment we could be blown up by an out of control computer virus. But if I let it get to me or the team than there's no hope for us or the people we fight for."

"Who told you this?" she asked getting more and more interested

"Well you see there was this girl at the orphanage I grew up in..." Ziggy began


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you guys for reading and reviewing, it means a lot. If you have any suggestions on where this story should go don't be afraid to ask. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Ziggy dear, breakfast is ready!" Sister Martha called from downstairs "Hurry before the rest of the children eat it all!"

Ziggy groggily sat up in his bed, he felt so tired from staying up to tell the little blind girl the story. He tiredly got out of the bed and slowly descended down the stairs. He went to the dining room to se the other orphans still eating. He walked over the table when the suddenly they all burst into laughter. Confused he looked down and saw he was only wearing his socks and underwear.

He saw the girl and was glad she couldn't see how ridiculous he looked. Overwhelmed with embarrassment, he tried to run back to his room but ran face first into a wall. This incident caused them to laugh more and more, anddon't think that I Ziggy'sand finally made it up the stairs, he went in the closet and locked the door.

* * *

"What happened?" The blind girl asked her older brother

"This dork comes running down the stairs not knowing that he was only in his underwear and then ran into a wall!" He managed to say in between laughs.

"Is he okay?" She asked with concern in her voice

"It doesn't matter, he's a loser anyway, all he does is sit alone and work on his "Shadow Puppetry". He said with the last words drenched in a mocking tone. She stood up and paced torwards the staircase. She didn't need any help since the layout of the orphanage was etched in her mind. She continued her pace until she heard faint sobs coming from the broom closet.

"Ziggy?" She called from the outside

"No." He barely audible voice wouldn't have been heard if she didn't have excellent hearing.

"Can I come in?"

"Only if you promise not to laugh at me." Ziggy spoke with a scared tone

"I would never laugh at you." She promised. She heard the door open and she stepped inside. "I'm so sorry that happened to you." She said with complete sincerity

"No they're right, I'm a laughing stock."

"Don't you say that. Yes you are awkward, but you're no a joke."

"Thanks," he smiled "but how do I get them to laughing at me?" He asked. She thought for a moment before answering.

She answered "Be the clown they expect you to be, but don't get embarrassed. That way they can't laugh at you, they laugh with you."

"That's not a bad idea!" He exclaimed happily. He kissed her cheek and ran back downstairs. "Hey guys I'm the Underwear Warrior." She shouted as an wave of laughter emitted from the crowd. All the girl could do was smile and blush at the site of her knewly over confident friend, and she knew they would become great friends.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I'll update soon. Reviews appreciated. Peace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the two month wait,I had a HUGE writer's block. Anyway, where is the continuation of this story.**

* * *

"So, that's why you're an idiot?" Tenaya questioned while still in her cell.

"No, that's why I'm hilarious." Ziggy quipped.

"What happened to the blind girl and her brother?"

"We became best friends, we would all ways play with each other. She would help me with my jokes and making friends, and I would see the world for her, while her brother guarded us from the other bullies. Then around the time I turned 14, both of them disappeared."

"Did they ever find them?"

"No, the police gave up the search after a week. They said they would've kept looking if they actually had people except me who missed them."

"That's crazy, didn't they have any records?"

"No, they were left on the doorstep of the orphanage, they had no records or identities."

"Then what were their names?"

"His name was Conner, and hers was Dorothy."

"What did you do after the went missing?"

"I kept searching, even when everyone else stopped, I put up flyers, looked where no one else had, and I even joined The Scorpion Cartel so I could get the funds and connections to conduct a thorough investigation." Ziggy said while his eyes watered and his throat ached. "Then Venjix took over the world and I just assumed that if they weren't already dead, that they had perished in the attack."

"Wow." Tenaya whisper in a barely audible voice. It was all she could muster after hearing what he had done to find two people that meant the world to him.

"I still frequently check the city surveillance system for them encase I was wrong."

"How do you have the access to the city's database?"

"I use Dr.K's computer." Ziggy explained as he remembered how surprised when he found out the password was his own name, but he shrugged it off saying that K only choose that because nobody would expect it.

"Does anyone else on your team know?"

"No. They would think that it's a waste of time and resources, and how I should give up and move on, but I can't do that to them. They deserve better, they deserve an army of people that want to help them, but I'm all they got." Ziggy stated sounding brave and determined, which caught Tenaya off guard. Even though she was an android that was designed to destroy humanity, she strangely felt a compelling obligation to help this human to find his long lost friends. It frightened her that she had these sort of feelings about one of her sworn enemies.

"You know, when I get out-"

"IF you get out." Ziggy interrupted her.

"WHEN I get out," she corrected him, "I can look through Venjix's files to see if we had any siblings that match your description in the last ten years." She offered

"Why would you do that?" Ziggy asked surprised that she would help him in any way.

"Because when Venjix takes over I at least want a little happiness in your life, so you can make everyone forget about how miserable their lives would be so that they will work harder." She explained with an devilish smirk.

"Do you promise?"

"What?"

"Do you promise?" he asked with a more serious tone

"Fine." she agreed

"Pinkie Promise?" He joked making her let about a small chuckle, despite how much she hated herself for doing so.

"Don't push it Ziggy."

* * *

 **Sorry again for the wait. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter (note how she called him Ziggy instead of Green Ranger at the end.) Anyway, reviews are welcome and appreciated by yours truly, and see you next chapter. Peace.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO...another chapter in this story, sorry to mislead you:(. Thank all of you for sticking with this story even with the huge gaps in updates, and I really appreciate the comments and ideas on how this story could be better. I had an idea about making one of the other rangers turning into a bad guy or making Gem and Gemma show up and accidentally blow up someone or something. If you like or don't like these ideas let me know the comments. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

 _Outside of the lab_

Summer walks down the stairs to see the rest of the Rangers staring at the television watching Ziggy with Tenaya.

"What are you guys doing?" Summer asked making Flynn jump in shock.

"Jesus woman! Don't go scaring me like that!" He yelled with annoyance.

"Calm down we need them to think we're still asleep." Scott ordered.

"Why are you spying on Ziggy?" She questioned again.

"That's what I'm still trying to get an answer to." Dillon stated with frustration. Dr.K shot him a look before facing Summer.

"I was suspicious of Ziggy's actions back when we captured Tenaya and I wanted to make sure he wasn't negatively affected by being kept prisoner at Vejix's base." K explained her actions. "In addition, it worries me that he was quick to defend our sworn enemy."

"So what, he's our friend. We should trust him, when has he ever let us down." Dillon argued.

"That's not the point Dillon," Scott began "we need to be aware of when our teammate, who has the access to the materials and intelligence that could render us useless, might be loosing it.

"I'm on Dillon's side." Summer stated. "We should trust Ziggy instead of having him on constant surveillance."

"In case you didn't know Ranger Yellow, you are all one constant surveillance. I know all of your secrets." K said nonchalantly

"Who gives you the right, you think that because you lead us that means you can have all our private information?" Dillon interrogated.

"I give myself the right as a precaution to protect what may be the last city on this planet, and if you think you being the "hero" that rebels against me and this city is going to save us all in the end, then I hope you can handle the weight of destroying the whole human race." Dr.K's voice echoed through the garage as the team stood there, not daring to be the next one to speak.

"Now, if we are done deciding who is the "big guy on campus". Flynn, your shift has just begun." She declared as she walked off and entered her bedroom.

* * *

 _Back in the lab_

Ziggy's eyes grew heavy as the minutes turned into hours, Tenaya had fallen asleep long ago. She laid there so peacefully and her face looked so calm, he much preferred this face over the one that tried to kill him frequently.

As he was about to drift off into a deep slumber the lab doors flew open with a familiar _swoosh_.

"I'M UP!" Ziggy yelled fearing it was Dr.K

"Relax Ziggy, your shift is almost over." Flynn said in a calm voice.

"Oh, thanks...hey can I ask you something?" Ziggy said before checking to see if she was still out.

"Of course you can."

"Have you ever lost someone?"

"Yeah everyone has what about it"

"After you had lost them...did you see something or someone that reminded you of them so much that you felt just as bad as they day you they had left you?" Ziggy asked in a voice mixed with seriousness and sorrow. Flynn waited a few seconds, thinking carefully on how to answer the question.

"I can't say that I have Zig, have you?" Flynn asked in a friendly and curious tone. Ziggy swallowed his pride and decided he needed to tell someone other than a robotic fugitive.

"I had lost some good friends for what seems like centuries ago, I had my time of grieving before lying to myself that I was okay. Until I came in contact with someone that I swear was the exact same person, and as if a mental dam was collapsed, all of those feelings of sadness and regret flooded back into my brain." Ziggy confessed all the torture he had been going through last week.

"Ziggy, I think you need some closer, after my mom had passed I had the same feelings you had until I realized that she was in a better place. How long ago did they "move on"?"

"That's what I can't get passed, I don't know if they are actually dead. They went missing about 8 years ago and they were never found dead."

"Ziggy, what you're suggesting is very unlikely, this person could just be a random stranger."

"I know, but if I don't do something about it I'm going to go insane." Ziggy said running his hands through the mess that is his hair.

"If that's the case then," Flynn said getting up and putting his hand on Ziggy's shoulder "I recommend that you confront this person."

"Thanks Flynn." Ziggy smiled and headed to the exit of the lab "But until I actually know if it's true or not can you not tell the others." Flynn thought of Dr.K, who was watching them as they spoke.

"Sure Zig, I won't tell a soul."

"Thanks man, I owe you one." Ziggy gave his a grateful smile before heading off to get some sleep. Flynn had instantly felt guilt about his promise and for not telling him that they were being watched. But he shrugged it off and began to monitor their unconscious prisoner. Meanwhile unknown to both Ziggy and Flynn, their prisoner was fully awake and had heard everything.

* * *

 **Man, this chapter was long, hopefully I didn't bore you to death. So, I hope you enjoyed, and don't be afraid to leave any suggestions on how this story should go. And thank everybody for giving this story a chance. Peace.**


	10. Author's Note

Hello ladies and gents, I now it's been a long time since I uploaded a chapter and I'm sorry for that. I really want to continue this story, but I can't find a way to do it that I feel fine with.

Therefore, I am needing of some help. Please comment on how you would want this story to go or even if you want to adopt it for yourself. This doesn't mean I'll retire if I don't get any ideas, but I can't promise anything specific.

From a writer who is new at writing,

Wild Reptile.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello again everyone, yes I'm still here. I appreciate the suggestions to my questions in the Author's Note and plan to use them soon. I can't promise a definite time as when I do upload another chapter so give me patience. And to those of you who are still here, especially those who are from the very beginning, you are all awesome and all deserve to be power rangers. Now here is this chapter!**

* * *

Summer was still upset about the doctor's decisions regarding their current problems. Ziggy knew what he was doing, right? He never did anything to damage them on purpose, even though she herself didn't know him as well as Dillon, and even then I don't think he knows all that much. Still, she had a feeling that there was something more going on than what she was told.

It was her turn for surveillance duty and she was not looking for it. She'd never been alone with...her before. It was strange seeing her under their watch and not the other way around. As she approached the lab Scott burst out through the doors.

"Thank God, I REALLY need to pee!" He said exasperated and ran to the washroom. Summer chuckled to herself and entered what is now a holding cell. She sat down in the little swivel chair that squeaked when you moved in any way possible. K wouldn't let anyone sit in "her" chair and this was the next best thing.

Tenaya just sat there, Summer expected her to be boasting about her and Venjix or something. She had a look on her face that Summer had never seen on her, it was confused and full of thought.

"I'm going to tell you something," Tenaya spoke out of nowhere causing Summer to jump "and you won't tell anyone, I know you aren't that foolish." Summer stayed silent curious of what this death machine had to tell her.

"Have you known someone who you felt like...you should know them, like you _did_ know them. I've never felt anything for anyone except hatred or indifference, but this person...I actually feel something about. I don't expect you to understand since you are just a human while I am a flawless android." She spoke with little emotion, which is weird even though she really has none.

"I can't say I had a similar problem, but I know that if you have feelings for someone it better to pursue them than to bottle them up inside." She advised with a friendly approach.

"If so then why haven't you talked to the Black Ranger yet?" Summer quickly became pink with embarrassment.

"Talk about what?" She said trying to hide that she did know what she meant.

"How you have an obvious fondness for him, its fun to see you worry about him. Like how he looks at you differently than the others. You two are like a bad sitcom pairing." She laughed with a hint of what seemed like envy.

"Just because we aren't in a full on make out session doesn't mean I'm not trying, and I'd like to see you get with your mystery man." Summer bet with a sudden anger

"Unlike you, I can't." Tenaya spoke

"Why, because your afraid of rejection?"

"No, because he and I can't be together. We are different...too different, and if we even did manage to form some type of emotional bond, we both end up miserable and hating each other." Tears started forming in her eyes "My life isn't as perfect as yours, _Mrs. Summer Landsdown the rich princess who got everything and then became a power ranger,_ anything that you do will make you happy. I was made to bring suffering, I _am_ suffering. He's too good for me, and I'm too bad for him.

* * *

 **As always, feel free to review and express how you felt about this chapter and how I can make this better for you guys since you're the reason I do write in the first place. From a person who isn't as wild as his name suggests. Peace.**


	12. Chapter 11

**As always, thank you for the reviews and suggestions! To the people who did give me advice, I greatly appreciate it. I will try to use them to strengthen this story and make it better. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

 _At Venjix's base_

General Crunch paced back and forth nervously, it had been exactly three days since Tenaya's capture. While they could easily another attack bot, more improved than she could ever be, she had valuable details about their plan to take over Earth's last city. He approached his master cautiously, readying himself to speak.

"Master Venjix, should we send out a troop of Grinders to rescue Tenaya 7 from the Power Rangers, she's been there for 72 hours." Crunch asked the all powerful virus in front of him.

"We have more important things to worry about than her besides, if she remembers anything she has been taught she'll be manipulating them and gathering information." Venjix answered with no emotion "I have devised a new plan that will surely destroy the Power Rangers and Corinth with them." Just then a robot stepped out of the shadows, it was a plain design with harmless features. Crunch and Shifter looked at each other with unimpressed faces.

"Master," Shifter began "why does this machine look so...basic?"

"You fool!" Venjix scolded "This is our most advance creation yet! It looks simple now, but watch as it wrecks havoc on the domed city."

* * *

 _At the garage_

Dr. K watched the security footage of the prisoner over the last few days, even though her face held a deadpan look, her mind was about to burst with an extreme unknown emotion.

"What is happening to me?" K asked in shut off her monitors as soon as she saw the footage of Ziggy and Tenaya talking as if they were pals. "Why does Zig- I mean Ranger Green have such a fondness for her?" She asked, she thought that maybe they had a relationship together, which is something she herself could never have.

Just then Scott walked into the room. "Dr. K, we're ready for you." He said then his expression changed to concern. "Dr. K, why are you crying?"

She then noticed the tears streaming down her face, why was this happening? Why was she getting s worked up on something she shouldn't care about? What could this possibly mean?

"Uh, Dr. K?" Scott's voice interrupted her panicked thoughts, she had forgotten he was in the room.

"I'm coming Ranger Red, you go I'll follow." She commanded, trying to act like nothing was wrong. She took a moment to gather some composure and exited the lab. The five Rangers sat down, ready for any news she had to offer.

"Okay Rangers, here's the situation. Colonel Truman has ordered us to keep the prisoner until next week, then they will bring her in for questioning. After that they will dismantle her and possibly find the need for termination." Their faces for the most part were apathetic, except for Ranger Green. His look showed worry, fear, ad uncertainty. "Is there a problem Ranger Green?" K asked with a hint of almost unnoticeable care.

"Uh, no. I-I just have to do something, I'll be out for a while." He answered heading for the door.

"But Ziggy," Flynn objected "It's the middle of the night, I think you need some rest mate." Ziggy turned around like he wanted to, but then gave a look none of them had seen before.

"I know, but this is important. Don't follow me." He directed and exited the garage into the cool night air. It took a while after for someone to speak up.

"What was that about?" Dillon asked

"I have no idea," Scott spoke "but I have a feeling that Ziggy is going to need us in the future."

"Rangers," Dr. K chimed in "I think it is wise for the rest of us to get some sleep." She ordered as she headed for her quarters.

* * *

It took a while for Dillon to fall asleep, he was still caught up on Ziggy's departure. When he did fall unconscious, he was greeted by one of his often dream sequences.

 _He was on a sidewalk next to a playground with kids running around. He went up to the fence and notice a girl and a boy under a tree. The girl had long obsidian hair, clear skin, and unfocused eyes. She was talking to the boy, feeling the grass and the tree like they were a masterpiece._

 _The boy turned around and Dillon got a good look at him, he had brown eyes, a smile that showed off his overbite, and a dorky Jewfro to match. Dillon didn't know why he looked familiar until it hit him, it was a young Ziggy! He and the girl were talking and laughing until out of know where the girl kissed him on the cheek. Little Ziggy's expression was priceless as he didn't know it was going to happen as much as Dillon knew._

 _Dillon was confused, why was he seeing one of Ziggy's memories. His dreams always were about him and his blurred past, why was he experiencing something about Ziggy that he didn't even know about?_

 _The girl smiled at Mini Ziggy, but grew fearful as an older kid approached. He was only a few years older them, but he looked more than four years older. He had wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes, he felt a feeling of recognition when he saw that it has a younger version of himself. That explained why he was here, he and Ziggy knew each other when they were kids. Why didn't Ziggy tell him this?_

 _Before he could ponder any further, Little Dillon grabbed the girl and dragged her away from Ziggy. He began to scold the girl so loudly, even he could hear him from fifteen feet away._

 _"No sister of mine is going to date a dweeb like Shadow Hands over here!" Little him shouted. All the kids, including Dillon himself, stood frozen as the two of them went inside the building._

Before he could do anything else, he suddenly woke up. He sat up panting and sweating, wondering if what he saw was true. Dillon had a sister? And she and Ziggy knew each other? And even more than that. they were in a relationship? And he was a jerk and not letting them be together? He needed to confirm all these facts and more, he needed to find Ziggy A.S.A.P.

He hastily put on some clothes and ran down the staircase. The rest of the team had looked at him with sadness that made him worry, but he didn't have the time for it. He needed answers and he needed them now!

"Guys! We need to find Ziggy NOW!" He commanded and ran to his car.

"Dillon wait!" Summer yelled at him

"There's no time to wait!" Dillon yelled back

"Dillon you don't understand!" Flynn hollered as he followed him

"No, YOU don't understand, I need to find him NOW!"

"No Dillon you **don't** understand," Scott came out of nowhere and stood in his path "we already know where he is." Scott waited a moment, like he was trying to find the best way to say what he was going to say. "He's in the hospital."

* * *

 **Man, this story is getting intense! I'm going to try to get more backstory with Ziggy/Tenaya/Dillon and more Dr. K drama too. And I might have some Dr. K/Scott and Dillon/Summer romance into some future chapters. If you agree or disagree with these plans than let me know. Please don't forget to review or even PM me if you have some ideas about this story, your feedback is greatly appreciated by myself. Anyway, see you next chapter! Peace.**


End file.
